elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sister II
Sister II is the twelfth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on April 18th, 2008, and ended on January 21, 2010, with a current total of 133 comics. In this arc, Abraham, the wizard who originally created the Dewitchery Diamond, has reawakened from a magically induced slumber in a statue to follow through on his oath the kill all products of the magical object he created, and is thus targeting Ellen. The Trials of Susan The arc opened with a cover page with Elliot, Ellen, a shadowed person with a sword and angelic wings behind it. On the bottom in an ellipse Raven comments on how the title is probably grammatically incorrect while Catalina (as a actual cat girl) thinks it sounds cool. At Moperville North just before lunch, Tedd worried about Grace at Moperville South while Elliot was more worried about Susan and they discussed who was worse off. Just then Susan had an outburst of yelling and said she was stressed out. She also said she would transfer schools if things didn't change about the uniforms. Tedd and Elliot pledged their support for her cause and Susan took Elliot's support for granted saying he would help his worst enemy if necessary. Sarah arrived without her beret and Susan told her she liked when she wore it, prompting her to get it. Susan discussed the consequences of her leaving the school and admitted the solution was not ideal. Meanwhile, at Moperville South during lunch, Ellen hugged Nanase which startled her and led to a discussion of the events of the Squirrel In The Classroom storyline. Justin then shared the gossip that was going around the school about them and explained why the school's students might think that way about them. Next Nanase shared about her use of magic at school and the consequences of it. Back at Moperville North at lunch, Susan put off lunch to work on her plans for the feminist meeting that afternoon while Tedd explained why he keeps his hair long. Later at the meeting, most of the members except Sarah, Catalina, and Susan herself arrived late only to announce their quitting of the club since they were not serious about it. This angered Catalina who suffered an outburst of yelling. Sarah tried to comfort Susan who told her that they needed at least seven members to be recognized by the school to which Catalina said they could just recruit new members. Later, Susan discussed Sarah's choice for providing pamphlets, Victor Von Hip and Catalina asked Susan out to Susan's shock. Catalina was shocked when Susan told her that she wasn't lesbian. Upon realizing her mistake, Catalina backpedaled and ran out of the room crying. Susan sat down as she digested what just happened and heard Catalina crying out a mangled version of her catchphrase followed by a sob. A little earlier, Tedd arrived home and was greeted by a glomp from Grace. Tedd expressed surprise that she was home and Grace told him about how Ellen drove her and about school. She then told him about her weirdness rampage upon getting home and displayed her growing maturity about sexuality. They then discussed the wearing of their comfort accessories and Grace suggested the invention of a pair of glasses that instantly dress or undress the wearer when put on or taken off respectively. Later Tedd had an instant messaging conversation with Sarah about Grace and Susan that mirrored his conversation with Elliot. When Sarah explained what had happened that afternoon Tedd finally understood Elliot and Sarah's worry about Susan. The Statue At a museum in Britain several hours before Ellen's creation, a museum guide brought some tourists' attention toward a statue and explained its mysterious and possibly magical origin. A couple of American tourists denied that it was magical since they did not believe it existed and insisted it must have been a stunt. Later when Elliot touched the Dewitchery Diamond and created Ellen, the statue and the video cameras watching the statue simultaneously exploded and Abraham emerged. He subsequently magically changed his clothes to his impression of "modern garb" and left leaving the remains of the inscription that was on his statue to read "I rise to reap". Pent-Up Magic Back in the present day, Abraham summoned a bloodgrem to track down Ellen since he couldn't go into the school. Elliot woke up to find he had changed to female while he slept, after calming down he managed to change back and his celebration at doing so was misinterpreted by and disturbed Ellen. When Susan drove to school while dreaming of what it would be like to go on a date with Catalina, she got so distracted that she forgot to drive during a green light. At school Sarah and Elliot met with Susan and everyone wondered where Tedd was, Susan assumed he was doing something childish. They were distracted by a commotion that turned out to be Tedd in a vest (which only the girls were required to wear). The students teased him about it but he told them off for mocking the people who are trying to get the uniform policy changed. When Sandi expressed her view on it, Tedd rebuked her for hampering Susan's cause instead of doing something about the issue at hand. Tony did not take this rebuke well but some of the other students apologized. Susan had to fight the desire to hug him and Catalina ended up doing it. Tedd and Catalina talked about her feelings for Susan and Tedd hugged Catalina to comfort her. Meanwhile, at Moperville South, Nanase took Ellen to a restroom to show her her new spells. After she verified no one and nothing was watching, Nanase demonstrated her clothing exchange spell and explained how it worked. She then showed Ellen a picture of her other spell and described her experience at trying it out for the first time. Ellen then told her that she should hide less stuff from people to get non-hiding spells; specifically that she should reveal to her mother her true clothing preferences. When they left the restroom they encountered Mr. Raven who asked if she and Nanase were friends. When Ellen said yes, Raven responded with "excellent" leading her to imagine him a pimp and discussing it with Nanase. Nanase told her about Raven's other favorites, what that status entailed and how he was much older than he looks. Later, Ellen related Nanase's new spells to Grace and allowed her to hug her. Ellen said they would have to make their hugs seem less unusual and Grace suggested that she could also start hugging Nanase and Justin in addition to Ellen which Ellen approved of if they did. When Nanase met with Justin she asked him to take her to the mall so she could make some changes to her appearance and wardrobe. At Moperville North, Elliot discussed with Tedd about joining the feminist club and Tedd said Susan would probably want to keep the club "girls only". Meanwhile at the club table, Susan told Sarah that she had a change of heart and would like Tedd and Elliot as part of the club and reflected on the improbability of Tedd's actions in defense of her. A girl named Liz came up to the club table, asked to join and complained about the uniforms effect on her boyfriend. Sandi came up and asked to rejoin and apologized for leaving in the first place. Matt Cohen came up and asked if he could help and Susan said he could pass out pamphlets to which he said he would do his best at it. Back at Elliot and Tedd's table, they were playing a multiplayer card game when Elliot suddenly had an irresistible urge to transform. He excused himself and told Tedd it was something he ate. Elliot rushed to the restroom and trying to contain his urge imagined what Grace might do in his situation. Elliot ended up transforming anyway and two boys walked in. Elliot apologized for being in there before noticing his voice and reflection in the mirror and realizing he looked like a combination of Ellen or himself and Grace. Elliot walked out of the restroom and tried to think about why he transformed that way and tried to find a place to change back. Without realizing, he walked past Tedd but Tedd did not recognize him because of his appearance but he did text Susan about him. When Susan started walking towards him, Elliot seeing her ran away and ended up in the school auditorium which was empty. While going behind the curtains he noticed a box that moved and picked it up. When it turned out to contain the bloodgrem Elliot was startled and threw the box which angered the bloodgrem. Evil Monkey When Elliot realized that he had thrown he bloodgrem he tried apologizing to it. The bloodgrem considered Abraham's advice to avoid fights but disregarded it and attacked Elliot anyway. When Elliot realized it was going to attack he grabbed a broom to defend himself. The bloodgrem grabbed on to the end of the broom and Elliot threw it away from him. The bloodgrem bit the broom in half and prepared to attack with half of the broken broom. Elliot defended himself with a screwdriver before grabbing the broken broom handle from the bloodgrem and kicking him away thinking that it reminded him of The Goo and Lord Tedd. When it returned Elliot had changed back to male and the bloodgrem saw that his aura was not of the abomination, Ellen. The bloodgrem ran away and was seen by the Panicked Schoolgirl who called animal control. The bloodgrem spotted Tony and was about to attack him when Elliot intervened and punched it to the point of unsummoning it. Elliot recalled Susan's remark about him helping his worst enemy and realized he may have done just that. Elliot found Tedd at the feminist club table with Susan and Sarah and asked Tedd what he was doing there. Tedd responded by asking him where he had been and Sarah expressed concern for Elliot. Susan deduced that it was Elliot who was the girl in the guys uniform she saw earlier and Elliot confirmed her deduction. Susan text messaged Ellen about her possible awakening while Elliot discussed his transformation with Tedd and Sarah. Susan asked Elliot a question to verify the nature of his transformation and got annoyed when Elliot tried to question her. Elliot asked for Tedd's cellphone to call Mr. Verres and told Sarah about the bloodgrem. When Susan finished texting she explained some of the magic system and realized she was naive to assume female Elliot was really a girl since he was still wearing the boys uniform which would have attracted as much attention as she was receiving. Tedd asked Susan to explain more about awakening but she told him his father would explain more. On the Spiritual plane the French Immortals discussed their recognition of Susan now and brought up the topic of Magus. When Elliot got Mr. Verres on the phone, he discussed the bloodgrem with him and the fact that he had transformed involuntarily. Mr. Verres told him to transform intentionally when ever possible in a private place and promised to explain further after school. Elliot told him his theory about the connection of the bloodgrem to Lord Tedd and Mr. Verres told him that that was unlikely and that they were already addressing that situation. Meanwhile, at Moperville South, Ellen received the text message from Susan about how Ellen may have been through an awakening. When Ellen discussed it with Nanase, Nanase figured out what must have happened to Elliot and by extension what was happening with Ellen. Grace confirmed this by relating the sneeze incident. Nanase told Ellen to use her beam today if she hadn't already and Ellen responded that she did do so that morning at home. Nanase then explained about awakenings and Ellen laughed after hearing that initially Elliot will get spells that involve him turning into a girl. Nanase reprimanded her but Ellen said her finding humor in it was justified since she was permanently a girl. She then made light of Elliot's current situation based on the fact that it will pay off for him later. Grace then pointed out that he may have been seen transforming which Ellen dismissed initially but then realized Susan never mentioned if there were witnesses which lead Ellen to frantically call her. Outside Moperville South, Abraham sensed Ellen's presence and wondered why there was no sense of panic or terror within either school. Probing deeper he sensed something else that was more unnatural then the supposed monster he sought. After school, at Tedd's house, Mr. Verres confirmed both Ellen and Elliot had been through an awakening using a magic analysis wand. He then explained more about the process of awakening like the fact that they got magic through anime-style martial arts, and the fact that Ellen will get out the phase of magic build up faster and with less build up than Elliot due to her being created by magic. He then told them how much harder it will be on Elliot which made Ellen feel very guilty for making light of it before. After Mr. Verres finished his explanation, Sarah got a call from Susan that there was a news crew at Moperville North that showed up to cover the appearance of the bloodgrem. Elliot realized that his fighting of the bloodgrem led to a the opening up of an avenue to publicize Susan's cause which made him happy to help. Moperville News After school, Catalina was walking outside the school reflecting on her recent rejection by Susan when she caught sight of a news van. Thinking this might be an opportunity to help publicize the uniform issue she ran to tell Susan about it. Meanwhile, Susan was approached by Principal Verrückt. He gave her a detention for violating the dress code. He proceeded to give a lecture about the consequences of her rebelliousness which was nonsensical to Susan. Catalina then arrived out of breath and told her about the news van. Susan thanked her and pulled her along with her for to get interviewed. At the news van Carol was on the phone angry that the bloodgrem story was not going to be used. Carol brought up the uniform issue and was asked if she had anything new to report. Seeing Susan and Catalina she replied that she did. Carol agreed to interview Susan and Catalina and during the interview Susan explained why she was wearing the boys' uniform and why the uniforms were sexist. When they were asked for other objections to the policy, Susan and Catalina brought up the negative laundry aspects for a lack of anything else they could object to. Carol sympathized with their cause telling them she wouldn't like being told she had to wear a skirt and wished them luck in their endeavor. After they went off the air Carol revealed she did actually need to wear skirts to boost ratings to which Catalina commented that it worked. After the news crew had left, Catalina thanked Susan for including her and Susan thanked her for keeping her going and noticing the news crew in the first place. Catalina apologized for asking Susan out and Susan said she wished things were different. Susan quickly apologized for saying that and said she wanted to remain friends with her and said she was willing to to stuff with her outside school as friends. Catalina suggested a movie and Susan agreed to it. Later, at Mr. Raven's house, Carol was on TV with a story about the weird goings on at Moperville North mentioning the goo and the bloodgrem. At the description of the bloodgrem Raven's interest was piqued and he realized he may have to deal with who ever summoned the bloodgrem soon so he decided to take his cane to school the next day. Weregirl At the Dunkel residence, in order to make light of his needing to stay in a female form overnight, Elliot ran through a checklist ending with his "forgetting" to transform for the night. Ellen, meanwhile was still guilty for making fun of him earlier and apologized for it. Elliot told her that he preferred if she joked about it as it lightened the mood of his obligation to transform in order to reduce his energy buildups. Upon hearing this, Ellen tried to make a joke about it and Elliot brightened up. Ellen then asked him if he was going to do a standard morph and Elliot reminded her that he had shown her, Grace and Tedd the form he ended up with at school, now named the "Gracelyn" form, which Tedd fainted at the sight of and Grace thought was cute. Ellen then suggested Elliot try picturing someone other than Grace while transforming and specifically suggested Carol. To Ellen's surprise, Elliot's clothes changed with him. When Elliot was handed a mirror he realized he almost exactly like her. The French Immortal's commented on the details Elliot and Ellen failed to notice and complained that they were clueless. Ellen and Elliot discussed the clothes aspect of his transformation and speculated on Ellen's potential new spells. Outside, Chaos noted that Ellen would need something powerful to resist being killed by Abraham. Meanwhile, in a cheap motel, Abraham argued with his bloodgrem over its actions and discovered the nature of the curse. The bloodgrem gave its theory and Abraham not liking its insinuations dismissed it. Abraham argued with himself on whether to kill Ellen and decided that since he swore an oath to go through with all the abomination killings she had to die. The Dark Clouds Gather At Moperville South on Wednesday morning, Ellen and Grace discussed the dark and foreboding nature of the weather. Mr. Raven overheard them and warned them not to tempt fate. Upon seeing Raven with his cane Ellen was reminded of her mental image of him as a pimp which made her shudder. Grace asked about his need for a cane and Raven replied that it was due a hunting injury and that it acted up when there was trouble. He advised them to keep their guard up when he wielded his cane but Ellen interpreted that to mean he will hit them with it if they make trouble. Ellen was caught off guard when she saw Nanase coming toward them with a new hairstyle and new clothes. They discussed what was new about her look and Ellen was saddened that she would no longer be able to swat Nanase's hair When they got to the cafeteria Nanase explained the reason for her new look and gave credit to Ellen. Justin asked about her mother's reaction and Nanase revealed it was not as bad as she thought. Grace asked her about the inevitable spell she got as a result of this change in attitude and Nanase confirmed it was a hair change spell which Nanase, since she had just cut her hair, was less thrilled about. Justin expressed his opinion of such a spell while Ellen asked if it could be used to restore Nanase's original appearance. This led to an argument about their differences of opinion about Nanase's new look and the lack of communication before she underwent the haircut and Nanase left angrily with Justin. After Ellen pondered the argument for a few moments, Grace hit her in the back of the head to emphasize what a dummy she was being. Grace then rubbed Ellen's head to make up for it while Ellen admitted it was stupid to ask about the ponytail but insisted she still should have told her about it first. While the rest of them went to class, Nanase went to the restroom to reflect on the argument she had just had with Ellen. In the spiritual plane Magus ranted at Nanase and was about to leave when Chaos stopped him telling him that if he is not with Ellen she will die. Just then the power went out, plunging the school in darkness. In the class that Ellen and Grace were in, the teacher tried the door to find it looked which was unusual as normally they were always openable from the inside. When Nanase left the doorless restroom she found that the doors were all glowing and some of the hallways had glowing barriers. Talon vs. Scythe Wrath of God Pandora's Box Category:Story arcs